Plan To Eradicate The Mobians (Roleplay)
Story A new threat created by eggman has merged from a long rest realizing his one mission, "killing all Mobian." Can anyone beat this threat or be destroyed. Characters Dino The Chihuahua Pantera the Panther Tobias The Hedgehog Red the hedgehog Judas the Wolf Emily the hedgehog Static the Cat Fionna the Cat Sam the rabbit Assassin the Hedgehog Ion the Hedgehog Chaotic the Hedgehog Dekan the Raccoon Connor The Hedgehog Eureka the Hedgehog Tyson the Echidna Ken Littleghost the Wolf Xaviar the Fox Edd the hedgehog (type character name here) Rp Dino: *training. Pantera: *Appears behind Dino* You train hard as always. Dino: Yep, i must be ready when a new threat arrives. Pantera: i see what you mean. Assassin: *appears* hey guys* Dino: Hey Assassin. Ion: *looking at the sky* Chaotic: *in a tree* What the... *sees egg fleet* Chaotic: *runs to Assassian* ASSASSIAN! Dino: *looks* Eggman has some nerves trying to kill us. Judas:*sees egg fleet* Eggman is persistant i'll give him that. Emily:*walks around and see the egg fleet* Emily:this is bad*summons a magic bow and arrow* Emily:*shot arrows at the fleet* Chaotic: Wait.... that's! Tobias! Dino: *gets ready for battle Emily:*teleports inside the fleet* Chaotic: Emily! Wait it's a trap! Assassin: we gotta go after her Judas: Well let get this over with ( he throw a small disc into the air) Judas: Eggman I’m coming for you ( shoots lightening at the disc it suddenly expand and starts to levitate) Judas: I’m not showing any mercy(jumps into the air then landed on the disc then fly towards the egg fleet ) Emily:*runs inside the fleet* Chaotic: *tps in* Dino: grr!!! Emily:*slice some robots with her lance* Judas:(lands on the eggfleet)Ready or not here I come!! Judas:( use Homing Attack on some eggbots) ……this is almost TOO easy. Alarm: Warning Warning intruder in sector 12 Judas: Hum... there’s people here beside me?! Judas:(with a confident smile) Well better check it out. Assassin: right behind ya Emily:*sees Judas* Emily:*kept slicing the robots* Judas:(shoots Lightning Shot at the eggbots) Hey Emily fancy meeting you here? Emily:heh.*slice the robots* Dino: blasting robots.* Judas:*use Lightning Sphere thru 3 eggbots* he having fun yet? Emily:im just getting started*summons a staff and shot shadow magic beams at the robots* Judas:*use Lightning Dash to disappear then reaper behind several the eggbots slashing then with extreme speed* LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Dino: alright!! Judas:*to dino* Hey man glad you can make it Im Judas the Wolf! ^_^ Dino: i'm dino the chihuahua. Judas: Alright enough fun for one moment now let get eggman! *use Lightining Sphere to get thru eggman's armored door* Emily:*teleports to where Eggman is* Judas: (Clenches diamond star in his right hand and shouts)HEY DOC GUSE HOW!!! Emily:where are you Judas: You can’t hide from me!!!(Judas concentrate on his electrolocation to senses eggman’s weak bioelectric fields to locate him) Emily:? Dino: start destroying robots.* Chaotic: Guys! I found Eggman! Dino: we should attack eggman's fleet together!! Emily:*nodded and summons a lance Emily:*slice robots* Assassin: *opens fire* Dino: *rapidly blasting the robots.* take this!!! Emily:*the lance transform to a sword and start slashing the robots* Emily:i'll go and finish Eggman off! *runs to find eggman* Chaotic: AHHHHHHHHHH! Dino: *runs to eggman but notices other villans* uh guys, we have a problem. Chaotic (Robotizied): All hail Mobian X! Mecha Chaotic: *chokes eggman* Emily:What the-Chaotic you are a robot! Emily:who is Mobian X? Mobian X: awakens* All mobians must die!! Chaotic: I am at your service Mobian X Emily:DIE MOBIAN X *start attacking Mobian x with a lance* Judas: YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!! (The Diamond Star in his hand shines when turning Neo star) Judas:(starts rapidly shooting Lightning Shot at Mobian X) Emily:*lance transform to a magic bow and arrow and shot it at Mobius X* Mobian: *dodges all attacks and punches all of them. Emily:!*got knocked back and got up* Emily:*start attacking again but shot Mobius X with magic beams* Judas:*use Lightning Dash to disappear then reappear behind Mobian X* Judas :(use Kage Tsume to slash at Mobian X) Emily:*summons a giant cannon*say goodbye Mobian X *shot Mobian X* Mobian X: *teleport and picks up Emily Then slams her on his knee.* Dino: !!! Judas: YOU BASTARD!!! *rapidly shoots dark energy at Mobian X* Emily:*spits out blood* Emily:*fell to the ground* Judas: Don’t worry I got you!*use Lightning Dash to go to where Emily is* Judas:*shoots dark energy at Mobian X to get him away from Emily*(Worry face) Hey Emily hang in there! Emily:*cough out blood* Judas: (really worry face) CRUD I’m not a medic Dino anyone we need a medic over here!* form an Electro Shield around himself and Emily* Emily:*kept coughing a lot of blood* Judas: *returns to normal but still maintaining Electro Shield around himself and Emily* WHERE’S THE MEDIC!!! Emily:*cant see anyone and fainted* Pantera: *shoots at mobian X* Did i come in too late? Emily:...*opens her eyes a bit* Emily:*cant see anyone and reach out her hand* *starting to cough out some more blood* Chaotic: *brings Emily to the robotizer* Join us Emily:*runs to Mobian X and start slashing Mobian X with her lance* Chaotic: *shocks Emily out could and brings her to the robotisizer* Emily:*felt it and runs back to Judas* Emily:*enters the shield and blood is on her body* Chaotic: Mobian X, I cannot get through but *pushes button making Emily a robot as he secretly put a chip in her* Judas: I WON’T LET YOU HARM HER!!* the diamond star shines brightly, turns Necro Star) Judas: ( shoots his Tasogare Burasuto(a dark energy blast) at Chaotic) Emily:*sees herself turning to a robot*my body... Mobian X: *runs to Judas and punches him sending him flying. Emily:judas!!!!! Emily:*caught him* Judas: (Still in Necro Star) Hehe I’ll help you Judas: (Sends a black EMP wave to Emily) Hehe sorry if that hurt a little *the robotizes parts of Emily body stoped then fell of* Emily:thanks*runs and attack Mobian X* Mobian X: This is boring *teleports away and calls his allies. Judas: (turns To normal) Crud they got away! Judas: (worry face) Emily let me take you to a doctor! Emily:no its alright.*heals her wounds a bit* Emily:*runs to find Mobian x* Judas: (worry face) Alright take care Judas:(use cell phone ) Eureka get Tyson meet me at the base Judas:( he throw a small disc into the air) Judas:(shoots lightening at the disc it suddenly expand and starts to levitate) Judas:(jumps into the air then landed on the disc then fly off) Mecha Sonic: hello fools. Mephiles: *evil laugh Metal Sonic: these foolish mobians are going to die!! Nazo: yep. Chaos: *evil smile Scourge: you fools ready to die? Emily:*black aura surrounds her* Emily:*shoots large black magic beam at them.* Chaotic: *pushes button again but make it faster* Join US! Judas: *sees Emily being attacked* HANG IN THERE!! (fly back to the battle) Chaotic: *rams into Judas* Judas: *land on the eggfleet* alright let’s get you back on our side * sends a EMP wave ta Chaotic* Chaotic: *normal and seperates* What happened? Judas: DUD GET OVER HERE QUICK!!* forms a Electro Shield* Chaotic: I have no need for that Chaotic: Element of Energy! EMP DASH! *spin dashes into Mecha Chaotic* Chaotic: Judas, here *hands you the Techno Elemental Emerald* Judas: Thanks Judas: You can take on robots you while I help Emily out *runs to emily’s aid) Chaotic: No, I'll help *follows* Chaotic: Ken! Xaviar! Now! Ken: *attacks Scrouge and freezing him* Got it! Xaviar: *after Metal attacking flawlessly* Fionna:Hey guys.. WHOA ROBOTS Fionna:*slashes robots with her flame sword* Fionna:Wait...Who's robots are these? Judas: they'r Mobain X and he killed Eggman Fionna:Killed Eggman? Well that's good but how about Mobian X? *slashes robots while talking* Judas: Mobian X is planing to kill us all Judas: *shots lifgtning shots at Mecha Chaotc* ion: *gets up and runs to mid battle* Emily:*coughs out blood and start attacking with a sword* Fionna:Emily you ok?? Emily:*attacks Chaotic with her sword* Emily:*blood is everywhere on her body* Emily:tsk *kept attacking Mobian X* Judas: (worry face) Emily take it easy Judas: *sends a text message to Eureka saying “HELP NOW”* Judas: (runs off to help Emily fight Mobian X) I got your back. Judas: *shoots lightning shots at Mobian X* Assassin: *snipes Mobian X* Edd:Ahh.. a good day for relaxation.. *sits on down the tree* Robot:*walks around where Edd is* Edd:*looks at robot* what the.. Robot:HE'S GOOD SELF DESTRUCT IN 10,9.. Edd:Oh god.. *runs away* Robot:8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 SELF DESTRUCT *blows up* Edd:*Looks at explosion* Ok... that is just pretty weird... Assassin: *snipes Mobian X* Judas:* continues to cover for Emily* Fionna:*Feels worried about Emily* Judas: HEY Fionna i could use some help over here! *continues to cover for Emily* Sam: *dashes across the robots (in front of Emily and Judas) at high speeds making them fall over. Sam: *stops in font of Emily and Judas* Sam: hey, you weren't planing of having any fun without me, weren't you? Judas: O no there’s plenty of fun for everyone Villians Dr, Eggman Dr. X (Chaotic's Villian) Metal sonic Mephiles Chaos Nazo Scourge Mecha Sonic Mobian X (main villian)